smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Technology Virus
"The Technology Virus" Formerly known as "The Computer Virus!" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February. Cop 5, Biggie, Piggie and Fireman get some nasty plans to ruin devices for everyone in the town of Pensacola. The plan goes very well but not until our heroes come by to stop them. What will they do? Script WARNING: The story may have some swearing. It starts off in the "Troll Enclosure II". Cop 5 is seen with Fireman, Biggie and Piggie. Cop 5 is seen walking back and fourth in anger and a angered face. Cop 5: Damnit damnit damnit FUCKING DAMNIT!! Those FUCKERS stopped I.M Meen from being THE DAMN PRIME MINISTER!! UGGGHHHHH!! ANOTHER GREAT PLAN FALLEN APART IN OUR HANDS. Biggie: Hey, it's not a big of a deal. Piggie: Yeah, we always get new plans. Fireman: But this was our biggest plan yet! It foiled at got torn to shreds because of a flower and some meddlers! Biggie: Yeah... Cop 5: We MUST get our revenge on them. What do we do guys? Fireman raises his hand up. Cop 5: Yes? Fireman: How about we just... ok never mind fuck it. Cop 5: (Sigh) What are we gonna do? Piggie: Say, they do love computers and technology so much. Cop 5: Yeah, and? Piggie: Why don't we take away their precious technology? Cop 5: But how are we gonna do that?? There is so many devices out there! Fireman: Hmmm... Biggie: I've got an idea! How about we insert a infectious virus into the wires that control... um... uhhhh... Piggie: Signals? Technology? Computers? Wi-Fi? Biggie: Yes! Cop 5: Hmmm... brilliant idea! I don't know what could possibly go wrong? Fireman: Maybe everything. Cop 5: SHUT UP! UGGH! Fireman: Geez, fine. Piggie: But how are we gonna do that? Fireman: I have an idea. Maybe Dr. Finkleshitz has some stuff we can use to make something dangerous towards technology. Biggie: Smart thinking! But we will need to get into Dr. FF's Lab when he is away. Cop 5: Indeed! I'll make sure to go to his lab. Fireman: I'll keep my eye out for him. Piggie: Me and Biggie will make sure we have some samples or other material of what you guys need. Fireman: Alright! It cuts to Dr. Finkleshitz's lab. Dr. Frederick Finkleshitz: Mm hmm... yep... this virus is very dangerous... I'm gonna make sure I keep this in a safe spot! But first, I need to use the bathroom badly! Cop 5, Biggie, Fireman and Piggie look by at a near window to see Dr. FF leaving the lab room. Cop 5: Now's our chance Fireman. Come on. Fireman: Will do! Biggie and Piggie, collect everything we give to you. Biggie: Mm hmm. Piggie: Got it! Cop 5 and Fireman go into the lab and check out the potions and samples. Fireman: I don't see anything dangerous to help us. Cop 5: Hey! I found a green substance and is very dangerous looking. Fireman: Hmmm... Ahh... I see some stuff that might be able to interfere with technology. Cop 5: Great! Is that all we need? Fireman: Hold on. Fireman goes into the drawer and finds a Hershey chocolate bar. Fireman: Alright, good to go! Cop 5: (Facepalm) Outside, Cop 5 and Fireman jump out the window where Biggie and Piggie are standing. Fireman: Alright, here is the stuff. Biggie: Great! Cop 5: Now let's get going fast! Piggie: Ok! They leave the place and scurry away. Back in the lab... Dr. Frederick Finkleshitz comes back and sees his most dangerous potion sample missing. Dr. Frederick Finkleshitz: Where did it go?! Oh no no no no... WHERE IS IT?! I JUST PUT IT RIGHT HERE!! Meanwhile... Cop 5: Alright, soon when we plug this into the wires, we will have all control in the technology of Pensacola! Muhahahahahahaha!! Biggie: Can't wait! Fireman and Cop 5 cut open a wire's skin and pour in the liquid. Piggie: Do you think this will work? Fireman: I'm positively sure. Cop 5: I have a face-cam set up to show my face to the whole city! They will fear us! It shows the liquid infecting computers. Endlesspossibilities 2006 is seen going on SML Fanon Wiki that is until his computer turns black. Endlesspossibilities 2006: Hey! What the heck?? Tari is seen at her home playing video games until the game system turns off all by it's self. Tari: What happened? AsphaltianOof, Azaz, Buckaroo and Heart Head are seen watching TV... until it shuts off all by it's self. Azaz: What hell Asp! Why did you turn off the TV?! AsphaltianOof: I didn't turn it off! I don't even have the remote! Heart Head: Then what just happened? Buckaroo: I don't know? Sunny Funny then comes in. Sunny Funny: Is something you four? Heart Head: The TV just turned off all by it's self. Azaz: I thought AsphaltianOof did it until he told me that he didn't have the remote. Sunny Funny: Umm... She checks the back to see the wires plugged in. Sunny Funny: Nothing seems to be the problem with the wires. It is plugged in. Heart Head: Oh and Buckaroo, I forgot to ask. You are IN LOVE with Sunny Funny?! Buckaroo: Yeah? Something wrong? Heart Head: EWW! Cooties! (Makes a disgusted face) Buckaroo: Hey! At least I'm not a love-destroying heart like you! Heart Head: Girls have cooties! Buckaroo: That's just a myth! Heart Head: Is not! Buckaroo: Is too! Heart Head: Is not! Buckaroo: Is too! AsphaltianOof: Will you two shut up? Azaz: Yeah! We are trying to get our TV back online! Heart Head: Sunny has cooties! Sunny Funny: What the?! No I don't! Heart Head: Do too! Sunny Funny: I do not! Heart Head: You do too! AsphaltianOof: CAN WE STOP TALKING ABOUT COOTIES?! Buckaroo: Yeah! I just wanna watch "The Election!" and "Steven Universe"! MarioFan2009 is seen writing down the fourth chapter for Transport Heist. His computer screen suddenly turns black. MarioFan2009: Hey! What the hell?! A doorbell ring is heard. MarioFan2009: Who could that be? He answers the door to Rh390110478. MarioFan2009: Hey Rh390110478! What are you doing here? Rh390110478: Do you have a working Wi-Fi? I was writing down the plot for the final chapter of The Election!. MarioFan2009: My computer screen just turned black for no reason. Rh390110478: Really? Mine did too! MarioFan2009: You have the same problem as I do? Rh390110478: Looks like it... MarioFan2009: What is going o-- Suddenly, the TV turns on. Rh390110478: What's going on? MarioFan2009: I don't know. Let's go check. The two go to the living room the see Cop 5's face on the TV. MarioFan2009: What is Cop 5 doing on television?? Rh390110478: I don't know... Cop 5: Hello dirty people! As you may have experienced a black out on your device. Well guess what, I DID IT! MUHAHAHAHHAHAHA! I took a dangerous sample potion from Dr. Frederick Finkleshitz's lab and put it in the wires of your precious technology! If you wanna get your devices back, COME FIGHT ME!! HAHAHAHA!! The TV shuts off. MarioFan2009: He did WHAT?!? Rh390110478: We gotta stop him! MarioFan2009: Yeah! Rh390110478: I'm just gonna change into my Vandal Buster costume. Be right back. MarioFan2009: Ok! He leaves quickly and after a minute or two, he is back in his costume. Vandal Buster: All set! Let's get going! MarioFan2009: Alright! The two leave and go outside to the city. MarioFan2009: Where is Cop 5 anyways? Vandal Buster: Well, in my stories, he currently works at the "Troll Enclosure II". MarioFan2009: Alright, let's head there fast! Suddenly, they encounter AsphaltianOof, Tari, Endlesspossibilities 2006, Mouse, Azaz, Buckaroo, Heart Head and Sunny Funny. Vandal Buster: What are you guys doing here? AsphaltianOof: The TV in Sunny's house just shut down for no reason and then it came back up to show Cop 5 hacking the system! Endlesspossibilities 2006: We are gonna stop him! Buckaroo: When I get my hands on him I am gonna crush his neck! Mouse: I'm gonna torture him for hacking my TV in my small hole! MarioFan2009: We where about to go and find him after we found out the same thing. Vandal Buster: I know where he is. Wanna join us? Tari: Yes! Azaz: Mm hm. Heart Head: Totally! Sunny Funny: I am in! MarioFan2009: Alright! Let's go! All of them run off to find Cop 5. At the Troll Enclosure II... Cop 5: Yes... yes... YES!! The plan was a huge SUCCESS!! Fireman: I know right? Biggie: I bet they all had huge faces! Piggie: Me too! Suddenly, the door gets slammed open and The Vandal Buster, MarioFan2009, Tari, Mouse, Buckaroo, Heart Head, Sunny Funny, Azaz, Endlesspossibilities 2006 and AsphaltianOof are seen. MarioFan2009: Cop 5, it ends here! Heart Head: We know what you're doing! Vandal Buster: Leave the technology alone or feel the wrath of the Vandal Buster. Cop 5: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You fools think you can stop me?! Fireman, Biggie and Piggie, GET EM!! Fireman: Aye aye Cop 5! Tari: Oh no you don't! Fireman, Biggie and Piggie approach the heroes. AsphaltianOof pulls out a chainsaw. Tari karate kicks Biggie in the face knocking him back. Biggie: Ouch! You dirty video gamer! You shall pay for this! Vandal Buster is seen fighting Fireman while Endlesspossibilities 2006, Mouse and MarioFan2009 help him. Fireman: You are dead now Mr. Vandal Buster! Hehehehe, Vandal Buster? More like Vandal Lover! Vandal Buster: You nuisance! Mouse then grabs Fireman's shoe tripping him. Fireman: OUCH! You dirty rodent! He grabs mouse. Mouse: HELP!! HELLLP!! AsphaltianOof cuts Fireman's arm off with a chainsaw. Fireman: EEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!! Azaz: (Pulls out a gun) You die here! He shoots Fireman in the face killing him. Buckaroo: Good shot! Heart Head shoots Biggie and Piggie with his ex-love gun. Biggie: God! What did you do?! Piggie: What was that? Heart Head: You won't be getting girlfriends soon! Biggie: WHAT?! Piggie: Why?! The two sit there confused as Heart Head leaves them behind. Cop 5 is seen in his office looking at the cams. Cop 5: That's right you meddlers! Keep fighting while I destroy technology! Muhahahahahahaha!! Vandal Buster: Is that all of them? MarioFan2009: Looks like it. Endlesspossibilities 2006: Great, we gotta get Cop 5 fast before he takes over the devices forever! Tari: I think he might be in his office. Sunny Funny: Is that so... Cop 5's office door gets slammed open. AsphaltianOof: Now it really ends here! Azaz: Surrender now you phoney of a officer! Vandal Buster: You can do this the easy way or the hard way. Cop 5 pulls out his gun and shoots Buckaroo across his hat. Buckaroo: GAH! He's got a gun! What do we do?! Mouse: Hide!! They all leave the office while Cop 5 chases them. Cop 5: You ain't going anywhere! He grabs Tari by the back of her shirt. Tari: HELP!! PLEASE!! Vandal Buster: Oh no... MarioFan2009: We gotta help her! Cop 5 is seen putting the gun to Tari's head holding her hostage. Cop 5: Now you will totally not come any near! Hahaha! Azaz: Well shit... Mouse: What do we do?! Heart Head is seen behind Cop 5 and he grabs him by the leg. Cop 5: Hey! What the?? AsphaltianOof: Thought you where so smart huh? Sunny Funny: Now YOU are the person who is not going anywhere! Heart Head trips Cop 5 and holds him by the leg. Cop 5: LET ME GO!! LET ME GO I SAY... LET ME GO THIS INSTANT OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL! He pulls out his pistol to shoot Heart Head in the chest but his gun is quickly grabbed by Endlesspossibilities 2006 by the second. Cop 5: UGGGGHHHH!!! Tari: Now we have you where we want you. MarioFan2009: Let's go unhack the machines. We will deal with Cop 5 later. Heart Head: Me, Sunny, Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof and Tari will watch him. Vandal Buster: Smart idea! Vandal Buster, MarioFan2009, Endlesspossibilities 2006, Mouse and Azaz go to Cop 5's office and unhack the technology devices causing everything to revert and go back to normal. Cop 5: You sons of bitches will pay for this! AsphaltianOof then puts his chainsaw to his neck. AsphaltianOof: No we won't Buckaroo: One false move and he will cut your neck off! Sunny Funny: You should have thought of this before you decided to mess with my TV. Tari: And my Nintendo Switch! Cop 5: Where is Fireman, Biggie and Piggie?! Heart Head: None of your concern. Cop 5: FUCK YOU!! Heart Head shoots him with the ex love gun. Heart Head: Now you lost your chances on getting married! Cop 5: I HATE YOU!! FUCK YOU ALL! FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU FUCK YOU!! MarioFan2009 Well fuck you too! Vandal Buster: What punishment shall we give him? AsphaltianOof: I've got the best idea yet! Tari: And that is? Mouse: Hmmm... The screen fades to black and on the next scene shows Cop 5 tangled up in wires. AsphaltianOof: This! Azaz: Nice going friend! Buckaroo: That outta teach him! Sunny Funny: Let's leave and go home. Vandal Buster takes his head off. Rh390110478: Yeah, this was a fun adventure. MarioFan2009: Agreed! We need to do this more often! MarioFan2009 and Rh390110478 high five each other. Everybody leaves while Cop 5 is seen tangled to wires. Cop 5: Heellllp!! Somebody!! It irises out. ---- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---- Trivia * This marks the second time Cop 5 had a major role in a MarioFan2009 story. * This marks Biggie, Piggie and Fireman's first appearances in a MarioFan2009 story since The Big War. * This is the second time the Vandal Buster is seen in a MarioFan2009 story. The first time was in Transport Heist. Category:From 2019 Category:Cop 5 Episodes Category:Dr. Finkleshitz Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Vandal Buster Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Biggie and Piggie Episodes